Wilted Flowers
by Itoma
Summary: Kagome and Bankotsu get a special visit from Sin and Sent to the world known as Spira, and sence Bankotsu is the only person Kagome knows will she begin to return his feelings.Discontinued *cries*
1. Chapter 1 Sin the sorrow of all worlds

Wilted Flowers

Chapter 1- Sin: the sorrow of all worlds

Itoma: Konban wa peeps (good evening) welcome to the start of my new story Wilted Flowers………yeah um please note that I do not own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy X….T-T I only wish I did

Kagome: yeah so who am I going be stuck with in this story.

Itoma: points to Bankotsu

Kagome: yay glomps Bankotsu

Bankotsu: grins

Itoma: ummmmmm…..yeah as of late I have become obsessed with ban/kag pairings.

Kagome yawned, stretching her back popping it in several places, as she gazed off onto the surface of the lake that sat in front of the camp that the inu-gumi had set up. The search for the jewel shards had been put off for several days with the new threat that presented it self as the Shichinintai, and the fact that Naraku had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. Kagome thought of the Shichinintai as a dangerous group of men she had ever met, Bankotsu had scared her the most though merely because with a single swipe of his halberd, Banryuu, its power could rival that of Tetsusaiga, also because Bankotsu could cause Kagome to blush with that simple sexy smirk of his. Damn him and his sexy smirk', Kagome thought, blushing profusely at the thought of Bankotsu's boyish smirk, oh my god look at me, here I am think about someone else's sexy smirk, when I claim to be in love with Inuyasha, this is so wrong', she thought, standing up to walk over to fire were Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala, were situated smiling at each of them then looking up at Inuyasha in deep thought who sat in his perch in the tallest tree.

"Kagome", said Sango, looking up at the miko from the future. "Would it be alright if I helped make supper to night?" the older girl questioned.

Kagome looked at her knowing that Sango wanted to make Miroku his own special meal separate from everyone else's and then Kagome smiled knowingly at her, "sure why not Sango", Kagome said, walking over to her bag to obtain her cooking utensils. Sango then smiled a wide smile at her surrogate sister's form as she jumped up from her place next to Shippou and Kilala to help Kagome cook the food for that night's supper.

Miroku then looked up at Inuyasha beckoning him down with a hard stare that screamed we-need-to-talk-about-the-enemy. When Inuyasha noticed the stare he came down from his perch on his tree, sitting across from Miroku gazing at the flames of the fire that had kept his friends warm during the night.

"What do you want Miroku", Inuyasha asked gruffly, crossing his arms switching his gaze to the monk on the other side of the fire.

"merely to talk about our current situation", Miroku said, returning Inuyasha's stare with his own.

"Yeah what about it", Inuyasha said, grunting with annoyance.

"well haven't you noticed lately that every time we go into battle with the Shichinintai, Bankotsu starts gazing at lady Kagome lust fully as if he has something planned for her something that could possibly hurt or kill her" Miroku said, becoming quite serious with Inuyasha.

"No, you're just imagining things. Besides who would gaze at Kagome lust fully, she's no were as near as beautiful as some of the women I've seen especially, Kikyo. I admit she's pretty good on the eyes just not as good a Kikyo" , Inuyasha said acting as if Kikyo is all that maters(a/n: barfs).

"Oh boy", Miroku said, staring at what stood behind Inuyasha threw(sp?) a half-lidded gaze.

"What!", Inuyasha said lowedly, looking behind him to see that Kagome was standing over him glaring at him while holding a pot of boiling water. "urmm hi Kagome", Inuyasha said weakly.

"Osuwari! So this is what you think of me after I promised to stay by your side, to help you and the others", Kagome said, pouring boiling water over Inuyasha's flattened form "you just start comparing me to _Her_, every other day, and you know what I'm sick of it", she said tears forming in her eyes, as she walked over to her sleeping bag and immersed her self into it. "be prepared Inuyasha, cause tomorrow I'm going home, away from you", She finished scowling.

"Your not going any where wench after what you just pulled you'll be lucky if I even allow you to go after we get the jewel shar---", Inuyasha yelled, shaking off the boiling water like a dog, only to cut short by Miroku.

"You know Inuyasha what happened to you was techniquly your own fault for comparing her to Kikyo, You know how she hates that……Inuyasha?" Miroku said, looking at the Hanyou who was sniffing madly .

"I smell them", Inuyasha growled, grabing Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Who do you smell Inuyasha", Kagome asked appearing aggravated, sitting up and grabbing her bow and arrows when she noticed Inuyasha's stance.

"Shichinintai", He replied, befor the Band of Seven burst into the, brandishing their weapons.

Kagome gasped when she saw that the leader, Bankotsu, had a smirk on his face that caused her to go weak in the knees.

"all right Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Genkotsu you all know what to do" Bankotsu said before racing towards Kagome.

"oh no you don't you little basterd", Inuyasha said, drawing tetsusaiga so he could cut down Bankotsu only to be stopped by Jakotsu's snake like sword wrapping around his body. "Damn you, you little basterd", Inuyasha said growling loudly

"Kagome!", Sango/Miroku yelled as they failed to get to Kagome before Bankotsu grabbed her and took of running to the far side of the lake. When they tried to go after them Renkotsu, Genkotsu, and Suikotsu appeared in front of them stopping they're advance.

"Sorry Inu-baby, but you aren't going any where cause in turn of letting my brother have his way I get to have you, not that I approve of his choice" Jakotsu said slyly, with his eyebrows furrowed.

"what do you mean by that" Sango Miroku and Inuyasha yelled..

with Bankotsu and Kagome

"Finally, I got you alone so we could talk", said Bankotsu setting Kagome down on a patch of grass next to the water, smirking at his accomplishment.

Kagome flinched away when he set her down on the grass, Afraid that he might hurt her yet slightly aroused at the same time. "w-what do you want from me" She asked, shiver as the cold ground touched the exposed skin of her legs, damn you short skirt' Kagome thought realizing that she was in a very sexual position and her skirt was not helping her situation. Kagome then froze when she saw Bankotsu smirk, damn him and his sexy smirk' she thought again.

" Why my little Kagome….I want you" He stated simply, taking a step towards her.

"me w-why" She said in a scared tone

Bankotsu flinched slightly when her heard her tone, in truth he couldn't stand the thought of her being afraid of him. So he quickly raced forward and took her into his loving embrace, "cause that Hanyou doesn't deserve you, he'll never give the respect you deserve, that and sence the first time I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking of you, and how I wanted to kill the hanyou every time he hurt you verbally and emotionally, yeah it's true I saw every bit of it, every word he said, and every tear you shed.", He said holding her tighter, "I wanted to hold you and protect you from every thing that would try to harm you."

"Bankotsu", Kagome said returning the hug slightly as the shock ran threw her mind, when all of a sudden the ground began to shake and the water in the lake began to rise into the air, forming around what looked like a giant mutated whale.

Bankotsu, when seeing the large creature placed Kagome behind him to protect her from the gigantic beast, when the creature turned its attention to them Kagome placed a death grip on the back of Bankotsu's Hoari, only to have her fear increase ten fold when nearby trees and boulders began to float to wards the creature threw the sky, what scared her the most though was when she and Bankotsu where beginning to be pulled towards the demon.

from the other side of the lake

"Kagome!", Inuyasha yelled watching as his best friends was being pulled toward the floating demon in the sky.

Meanwhile the remaining Shichinintai looked on with fear for they're young leaders safety.

back to Bankotsu and Kag

"Damn, this isn't good. If I could get to my banryu I could fight this thing off, but with where Kagome is positioned on my back I can't get to it", Bankotsu said as they became nearer to the creature by the second.

Looking back at Kagome over his shoulder he saw the fear in her eyes, while some how managing to spin around he embraced Kagome in comforting hug, "I'm truly sorry Kagome", he said the moment they were sucked into the monster, his last words echoing threw the air.

" I know………..Bankotsu", Kagome said as they were engulfed in a bright light to there possible end.

Itoma: so how did you like it……well you can just tell me in a review.looks and Kag and Ban dear god…..hello the chapter has ended you two, you can stop glomping each other now!.

Ban: Screw off

Itoma: is that an offer?...sorry ban but I don't swing that way

Ban:grabs Banryu and points it at Itoma's neck what was that?

Itoma: nothing nothing.


	2. Chapter 2 Summoner

Wilted Flowers

Chapter 2- Summoner- The light of hope in a spiral of death

Itoma: hello peeps, welcome to the second chapter of Wilted Flowers. Looks at Kag and Ban and those two won't stop glomping each other……

Kagome: oh shut up your just jealous!

Itoma: just because its true doesn't mean you can rub salt in to my wounds. Shakes fist angrily

Bankotsu: start the story!

"Ugh" Kagome moaned, sitting up slowly to see her surroundings, "let's see, ice …ice….. And more ice", she said noticing that she was freezing when a cold breeze blew though the air, her skirt waving softly in the cold wind. When Kagome heard a dull moan she looked over her shoulder to see where it had come from, only to see Bankotsu slowly sitting up and taking a look at the surrounding area when he finally noticed Kagome sitting near by.

"Kagome!" He said pulling her into his arms, "I'm so glad your ok! I thought that demon had killed us!" he finished tightening his grip on her.

"It's ok" Kagome said warily, slowly edging him away from her, after she remembered his bold declaration of love he had made before the demon attacked them," umm have you seen the others…….or Inuyasha" She asked, saying the last part silently, before remembering , wait of course he hasn't he just woke up .

Bankotsu how ever had heard her before saying unhappily, "no I have not, But the good news is that I still have my Banryuu so we won't be getting killed be demons any time soon", finishing his statement, he felt a cold wind crawl up his spine, while noticing Kagome shiver in the corner of his eye, when he looked over at a near by arch way that led down an icy path to what looked like a construction site.

"Brrrrrr" Kagome shivered, feeling the cold wind on her back and exposed legs, that is until he felt something warm slip over her shoulders providing her with a warmth that she quickly took a liking to; looking up she noticed that Bankotsu was only wearing the under layer of his hoari, "wait Bankotsu I can't take this from you, you'll freeze to death, here put it ba—", she said till she was cut off by Bankotsu shaking his head.

"No, Kagome you take it, my body is stronger than yours and take much more of a beating", He said puffing out his chest with pride.

Kagome giggled at this act of pride, but she mentally bitch slapped her self, reminding herself that she was in love with Inuyasha and that giggling over the man in front of her was frowned upon, but still he's says he loves me, so I know he while protect me when needed , she thought smiling slightly.

Bankotsu faltered a bit when he saw her smile at him, maybe I actually have a chance with her seeing that that infernal Mutt is gone , he thought grinning inwardly, until he was cut off by Kagome speaking

" So what are we going to do now, Inuyasha and the others are no where to be seen and as far as we now we could be in another country, cause the last time I checked Japan didn't have any Ice fields", Kagome said sadly, drawing Bankotsu's attention to her while gazing up at the cloudy sky.

Damn I forgot about them, all of my comrades are gone, where all alone, not that that's a bad thing of course, but still we have no idea as to where we are , Bankotsu thought. "well Kagome for now we just need to take care of our selves, and worry about the others later, cause we won't last long in this weather," he said pointing out the facts," lets start be asking those men over there where we are and where the closest place to take shelter is" He finished pointing to the construction workers that were off in the distance.

Kagome merely nodded and followed after him when he began to walk to wards them, looking down the chasm of ice as she walked near it towards the construction workers.

"umm excuse me," she asked meekly, trying to get they're attention, "can you help us, I afraid we're lost and we don't know where we are could you um….point us in the direction of the nearest place we can stay that has food and water," she said, trying to be heard over the rage of the equipment as it roared loudly placing what looked like a giant metal door into place on what looked like a building hanging from the icy sealing that stood far above their heads.

Bankotsu simply became aggravated with the machines that screamed with what sounded like a screaming banshee that just escaped hell, and to rectify the problem he pounded his fist on the wall of ice next to him causing the entire complex to shake, which resulted in the construction crew shutting off the machinery.

Kagome flinched at the mere sound of Bankotsu's fist connecting the wall, and then calmly stood up straight when she noticed one of the construction men heading towards her, only to flinch again when the man began to yell at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL!" yelled the man, his short blond hair, waving through the cold air, his blue eyes burning with fury, his strong jaw clenched tightly. He wore a tight yellow shirt which clung to his body showing of his muscular chest and abs, with slightly baggy blue pants and black combat boots.

"ummm sorry, My friend has issues with his anger", she said pointing to Bankotsu, "well I was wondering if you knew of a near by place we could stay….you see we were um attacked by a giant creature that rose from the water and well we found our selves near hear in the middle of an ice field" she said explaining their situation to the handsome man in front of her.

All the while Bankotsu was in the background seething over the fact that Kagome said he had anger problems, of course after realizing that he was seething he discovered that he had just proved her statement. damn it, I know she didn't mean it, she was just coming up with an excuse so as to not get our asses kicked , He thought (a/n: the Reason they would both get they're asses kicked is because Kagome wouldn't approve of him killing human, plus then they wouldn't be able to find a shelter with every one being dead now would they).

Kagome stood absolutely still as the man in front of her began to look her in the eye for a few short minutes until he decided to stop staring at her, and relaxing a little bit when he did so.

"My name is Kaine," he said shortly before quickly adding, "and I'll take you too the near by Travel agency in a minute, just let us finish up the construction on the temple, once we get the door on and take the fayth inside will be all finished" he said, before telling the other workers to continue working, After that he went at sat on a nearby bench motioning for Kagome and Bankotsu to join him, which they did shortly after Kaine sat down.(a/n: just so y'all know Kaine is Cid's Father in my story…..of course cid hasn't been born yet).

"So Kaine, why are you building a temple with these other people" Kagome asked as she sat down on Kaine's right side, with Bankotsu setting down on Kagome's right.

Kaine merely looked down into her Chocolate brown eyes observing the cream colored skin on her face, fighting the urge to reach over and touch it before he answered, "for the fayth that was found in Macalania woods, two months ago. The Measters in Bevelle think that if the people pray to the fayth when it has been set in the temple enough, that the Fayth will revitalize it's self and come back to its full power to help the people of Spira, since when it was found it had lost its power as a Fayth." He said, as if was common knowledge.

Kagome stared at him confused about half the things he had said. "Um Kaine what in the world is Spira is it a country or something or some kind of province or something, and what is a Fayth?" She asked with confusion written all over her face.

Kaine just stared at her in disbelief, "ok wait a minute….before I answer any of your questions I need you to answer one of mine….How exactly did you say you got here again?" he said looking her straight in the eye.

"Umm we were attacked by some weird creature that came out of the water then some how ended up here", she stated simply wondering why he was asking.

"Hold on did this creature look like a giant deformed whale," he said still staring into the chocolate depths that where her eyes.

"Yes it did and as far as we know it killed off all of are friends to" she said looking down at the ground breaking the eye contact she had with Kaine, meanwhile Bankotsu was yet again seething about how bad he was going to kill the damn thing.

"Ah, I see now, you got to close Sin. According to the teachings of Yevon When you get to close to Sin, Sin will inject his toxin in to your body which will cause you to forget things, or mess with your Memories. It's the reason you don't remember any of this isn't it," Kaine asked

Kagome simply nodded her head, she knew that nothing was wrong with her memories, but she did not want to anger her new friend, all the while shushing Bankotsu, when He went to yell at Kaine that nothing was wrong with his head.

Kaine sighed, thinking about all the things he would have to tell them to keep them out of trouble, but when looking over his new female friend, he knew he wouldn't mind at all, seeing as she had curves in all the right places, long flowing ebony hair, and the smoothest cream colored skin he had ever seen in his entire life, not to mention her attire, which consisted of a short green skirt and a white blouse; He was feeling aroused the moment he had saw her, although he was slightly afraid to make a move with her male companion nearby. "Well I guess I'll just have to help you learn about this place, Incase you don't remember a thing about this world," He stated.

Kagome figured it would be best if they knew about this new world they were in if they wanted to survive here, and again nodded to tell him to start explaining.

" Oh well, any ways Spira is the name of the one and only continent on this planet, about 45 of the land on this planet is above sea level, The rest is as you guessed covered in water. And To ask your question on what a Fayth is," he said stopping for a second motioning for them to follow him to a large circular stone which seemed to have a sculpture of a woman on it with her face inside the stone with her back turned towards them, the woman's hair was put into five long braids each being stretched out into a different direction. "This," Kaine said pointing to the stone, "is a Fayth, one that's lost its powers, but still to continue on this explanation, a Fayth is a stone where some ones soul has been sealed inside, of course the sealing of souls in stone was done to protect the people of this world, but this was limited to only a few people in the ancient times, these few people we're well accomplished Summoners who had taken it upon them selves to seal they're souls in to stone so others would be able to use they're power to call upon great beings of power called Aeons, Aeons are used as a way to train Summoners who are on what we call a pilgrimage, when Summoners go on a pilgrimage they travel through out Spira and obtain the Aeon that is kept inside of each temple on Spira so they can one day hope to collect the Final Aeon so they can defeat Sin and bring the time period called the Calm to the land, but it does not last long cause Sin always manage to come back after it's been killed" He finished, taking a deep breath after the long explanation.

How ever Kagome was gazing intently on the Fayth in front of her beginning to wonder how it had lost its power and how Sin always managed to come back after it had been defeated. Turning her gaze to Kaine she asked, "Kaine I have a question, how does a Fayth lose its power and-,"She said pausing for a second when Bankotsu came up behind her and finished her statement for her.

"And how does this Sin always manage to come back after its been defeated," He asked simply.

Kaine stared at the two and sighed quietly before answering their question, "Well as far as I can tell, a Fayth will lose its power when it goes a long period of time without being prayed to by Summoners, so after a while it's power begins to die and the soul that in habited it leaves, but even if the soul leaves a part of the soul is left behind in the stone, so the Measters hope that if we pray to the Fayth, Yevon will send the soul that once inhabited it back to the stone Fayth. And for how Sin ends up coming back, as far as I know, is that Sin is the very embodiment of our trespasses because about a thousand years ago there where Great and powerful cities made in entirely of machina and one day the two largest machina cities in Spira declared war upon each other, and when the war began, Humans decided that they would use machina to kill the enemy, and that's when Sin appeared he destroyed one of the machina cities which caught both of the armies of guard, with that Sin attacked the armies destroying both of them entirely. Leaving all of them for death to claim, this is also when the monsters known as fiends were created, because all of the souls of those two armies where taken, at first the souls grieved over they're deaths, then after a while they begin to hate those who alive, and finely they allowed they're hate to form and become tangible," Kaine said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kagome looked at Kaine, thinking about what he said about feinds, "that….thats so sad.. all those poor people who died…..they allowed they're hate to control of them, instead of moving on and accepting they're deaths" she said.

Kaine mearly sighed as lead them up an Icy path to the frozen lake of Macalania woods. "well any ways just continue up the path that way…eventually you'll see a small circular building known as the Rin traveling Agency…oh and here's some money incase you don't have any…that should be enough to get a room or two with some food." He said, dropping the money into Kagome's hand.

Kagome stared at the new form of currency that had been given to her. "Thank you Kaine", she said, nudging Bankotsu in the side when he didn't say "thank you".

Bankotsu straitened up upon the contact of her elbow and murmured a quiet "thank you"

"your welcome, and since I rented a room there I'll come pay you a visit", Kaine said, as Kagome and Bankotsu began to walk away. When he remembered he wanted to tell them something. "Hay wait I forgot to tell you something" he said while running up to them.

Kagome looked at him questionally, while Bankotsu mearly huffed and mumbled some thing about stupid blonde haired men and their infatuations with bothering him and his soon to be wife.

Hearing this Kagome smacked him upside the head, and turned to face Kaine as Bankotsu began to rub his abused head.

" I hear that a summoner is the inn waiting for the completion of the temple… so while your there why don't you ask her some of the questions you asked me…she'll probably be able to answer your questions more thoroughly then I could", Kaine said before running off to the construction site again.

"thank you" Kagome shouted, earning a wave of Kaine's hand as he ran back to the site.

"geez that guy bugs me", Bankotsu said, earning a look from Kagome. "What?" he asked.

"nothing" Kagome said, opening the door to the inn and walking in with Bankotsu in tow.

Walking up to the person behind the desk Bankotsu asked, " umm excuse me sir but could we get a room"

The man looked at him then at Kagome. "we only have one room left sir…are you sure you want it."

Kagome's eyes then went wide. Slamming here hand on the counter, " what you've got to be kidding me, Kaine said that there is at least two rooms here", she said.

"accually KAINE said that there were one or two rooms, that didn't mean that there were two" Bankotsu said, grinding out Kaine's name.

"no…oh no… there is no way in hell I'm sharing a room with you" she said.

"why not", Bankotsu asked breathing huskily in Kagome ear, sending a shiver up and down her spine.

"what do you mean "why not", techniquely, I berely even know you!", she shouted , an inch away from slapping him when…

"umm excuse me", a timid voice asked.

Turning to the source of the voice Bankotsu and Kagome came to see a person who looks exactly like….Kagome!

Itoma: well wasn't that interesting...(looks at Kag and Ban)

Bankotsu:(O.O)...there is only one Kagome and she is MINE!

Kagome: (X.X)...(holds onto Bankotsu for leverage)


End file.
